Newtkin
Newtkin are an odd bunch of Beast-kin residing at the Great Pond in the Fera Islands. Originally believed to have been created by the witches of Orelisle, it has become a longstanding joke of "She turned me into a newt" though, as with most Beast-kin, this is not the case most likely. Their culture revolves around that a pure superstition and a completely emotional, incomprehensable, and unorthodox understanding of magic, alchemy, and prophetic abilities. Currently, the only newt kin remaining are children and the Witch Doctor. Biology Most Newtkin take on an odd, yet humanoid form. They all have tails and scaleless, rubbery skin in a mirade of bright, don't fuck with me colors such as bitchin' red, oblivious orange, you-won't-like-the-way-I-taste yellow, and many, many others. Similar with their newt bretheren, Newtkin are quite disgusting tasting. Newtkin are incredibly bitter, and oddly savory, and are known to ruin many soups by simply dipping a finger in. All Newtkin have a color-changing mouth. Usually blue or electric-green, their mouth colors change depending on their mood or a volatile change in the weather for Newtkin are fabulous, yet weather-based tempermental amphibians. Newtkin tend to live about 60-80 years and reach full adulthood by 15. Diet Newtkin eat Bugkin. Culture Newtkin culture is heavily based on predestiny and cyclical time. Newtkin believe that the world was once dry and then it rained, and life was good and quite sexy; then one day it will dry up and rain again for the rest of forever until the rain stops and the sun dies. Mysticism and time-telling are some of the highest priority and greatest feats for a Newtkin's life. Newtkin are known for character analysis, taking first impressions and aura to the grave in terms of what a person truly is. Acts of sheer character changing dynamics and epiphanical moments are rare and not taken lightly to the Newtkin, viewing as bad juju or really good wuju. Though, most Newtkin don't care to look in too deeply about that. Adventuring and traveling of Newtkin is not looked down, instead encouraged greatly. Many stories of Newtkin heroes show mighty tales of traveling Newtkin who join circuses, learn powerful wuju, dance for royalty and become lawyers (albeit that story isn't told often). Though, the constant pestering and bad puns from outsiders and land people usually keep Newtkin away from those who'd exploit "She turned me into a newt" too many times in a row. When a Newtkin is spawned, their aura is sensed and are told of their truest nature to better help them in their lifelong journey. Within the Newtkin knowledge and beliefs, there are three tiers a Kin can be focused solely in: Wuju, Vudikaman, and Vanyan. A Newtkin is spawned into only one tier of existence. Even though one's life is not bound by the tendencies of their aura, knowing and respecting their limitations usually helps a Newtkin in getting more bitches. Wuju Wuju is what is commonly referred to as Magic. However, Wuju is taken further as a collective term for souls, magic, and mental identity. Newtkin believe that everyone has Wuju within them and that this Wuju is different in strength, color, and flavor to each individual Kin. Certain abilities that are not classified as magic in other places are classified as Wuju by the Newtkin. While there is formal education on magic in other places, Wuju is taken as an innate learning ability. Formal training in Wuju involves sitting around trying to channel the Wuju energies around you into something or alter yourself or another with them. This unfortunately, and ironically, has turned Newtkin into full Newts. Most get better. Newtkin recognize the four schools of magic and despise the mixing or corruption of them for the sheer reason of not wanting to give a new name for produced magic. Those who practice at Wuju are known as Witches (regardless of gender) within the Newtkin lands. Specifically classed schooled Witches do not get fancy names for it is too much effort and overly complicated because of the lack of adjectives such as "bitchin'" or "fiery" or "incoincedental" or "liability insurance" that would be needed to describe the Wuju users. Vudikaman Vudikaman refers to the mortal art of Alchemy . Vudikaman encompasses the understanding of Alchemic properties, natural effects, and biological ehancements, detriments, and limitations. Newtkin who's aura reads a special interest in Vudikaman are greatly praised. Vudikaman disciples are taught early on the ways of plants and monster anatomy. When spawned and walking, Vudikaman Newtkin are thrown into a garden of poisonousness plants and fluffy bunnies. If the bunnies do not devour the spawns and they have enough common sense to not eat the plants, the Newtkin are surely destined for greatness or lawyership. Though Vudikaman has great healing abilities, most Newtkin enjoy poisons more so. In particular, a great commodity amongst Newtkin is laughing gas. Due the bad puns and poorly timed jokes, Newtkin must use this poison to feel any sort of laughing enjoyment. All Newtkin who train under Vudikaman are known as Doctors. Vanyan Vanyan is simply bludgeoning, stabbing, and slashing things until they stop moving. Some might refer to this as the Fighting Arts. Vanyan Newtkin as spawned, given some sort of sharp object, and sent off into the wilds of the Great Pond to hunt down Bugkin. Vanyan describes the true artisans of the Newtkin. Most actually taking up yarncraft or operic singing in sparetime due to the quick, efficient killing of Bugkin. Vanyan Newtkin have perfected smashing a Bugkin to death without crushing them ooey-gooey center, shot the wings off a Moth-kin from a 4.3 ponds length, and can sing mighty ballad with the true gusto of a fabulous Newtkin. Vanyan are known as Hunters. Mysticism Newtkin Mysticism is an ancient and untold art. A leader, the Triton Chaman, spiritually leads the entire race of Newtkin and the Great Pond through their mystical prowess. Newtkin believe so heavily in predestiny, most ask about what to eat for breakfest (most require more papaya in their lives apparently). Mysticism of Newtkin is heavily reliant on Juju. Juju Newtkin seek great aid from searching the Juju, or the Time Stream, for prophetic knowledge. Oddly enough, though heavy reliance on prophecies, Newtkin have very little going on in the Great Pond. Juju refers to the impressions of aura and identity, the Time Stream, and effects the two have on each other. Nearly all Newtkin are incapable of reading, understanding, or window shopping the Juju. Most honestly believe it to be some kind of fruit snack. One does not require Juju to read another's aura, but understanding Juju greatly aids in it. Several occassions, Newtkin have been mistaken for vegetables and placed into gardens to grow due to bad Juju aura readings. When reading Juju, a Newtkin is searching for vague images and feelings within the Time Stream, either looking into was is, was, or whatever could be. This scrying into Time is sometimes confused with parlor Fortunetelling. It is most likely to not be so, though no true tests can prove it. Within the Newtkin, only the Triton Chaman is granted the innate aura to be able to read into the Juju. Triton Chaman Every 70 years, a Newtkin is spawned with an aura heavily linked with Wuju, Vudikaman, and Vanyan. This Newtkin is then trained and raised, mostly on their own with many hours of self-discovery, to become the next Triton Chaman, Witch Doctor (Hunter part taken out of the title due to confusion). All Triton Chaman are given the name Triton Chaman shortly after their aura is read. The Triton Chaman is the spiritual leader of the Newtkin and channeler of the Juju for their daily prophetic needs. When the previous Triton Chaman dies, the next one, who has been training previously, takes over and continues to spiritually lead the people. Thus far, there have been 371 Triton Chamans since the last Great Drying. Triton Chaman are supposed to be capable of using Wuju, Vudikaman, Vanyan, and Juju to an extent of mastery over them. In stories, Triton Chaman can aura read in a split second, predict a bad date 3 days before meeting that person, beat a Bugkin while tenderizing it, and concoct a potion to fix a Newtkin turned full Newt. Category:Races